Assemblies for filtering tap water wherein a water filter is arranged in the input pipe to a faucet are well known, as are arrangements where, for example, a faucet (a) is exteriorly connected to a filter, (b) incorporates a four-way valve including a filter by-pass, or (c) incorporates an on-off valve for a filter that is connected in the line for the cold water supply.
Prior art arrangements of faucets and filters appear to suffer from common disadvantages such as (a) they are relatively inconvenient to install, use and maintain, or (b) they require additional space (especially countertop space) beyond that required for a faucet alone, or (c) they interfere with the generally accepted appearance and function of a faucet structure. Also, special piping configurations and sink installation procedures are commonly required. Further, to replace a filter in such an arrangement, as is periodically necessary, it is typically required to use a cumbersome procedure that commonly involves tool usage, shutting off the line water, preliminarily somehow getting under or behind the associated sink, disassembly of various components, filter installation, component reassembly, etc. The difficulties, costs and problems that are associated with prior art arrangements of faucet and filters have tended to limit their sale, use and maintenance.
An added complication arises out of the circumstance that hot tap water and sometimes even warm tap water, cannot be subjected to filtration using conventional filter media without damaging such media and/or leaching out into the water being filtered components of the filter media, thereby injuring filtered water potability. Therefore, only cold tap water (that is, tap water from a cold tap water input line) should be employed for pre-drinking filtration.
In many regions, the quality of tap water continues to slowly deteriorate over time so that there is a progressively increasing need to filter tap water intended for human consumption. The art needs a new, useful and practical combination of faucet and filter that is simple to use, easy to install and maintain, and reliable.
The present invention fulfills this need and overcomes the above-indicated disadvantages.